This invention relates to an endless rail for a running toy and, more particularly, to a plurality of connectable blocks, each in the shape of, e.g. a letter of the alphabet, and having a guide groove formed on a top surface thereof which form an endless rail for a running toy when the blocks are connected.
A block is known wherein a guide groove is formed on a surface thereof, or guide grooves are formed on all surfaces thereof. This block can be connected to similar blocks for creating an endless rail for a running toy. However, each block is intentionally the same shape so that they can be used in other, conventional manners, e.g. stacking. As a result of the single shape, the amusement value of these blocks in forming an endless rail is limited.